My Rivals Sister
by Aruka
Summary: Rukawa has a twin sister and she goes to Ryonan High, wherein she became the new team manager. Sendoh was stunned by her beauty and decided to court her. Will Rukawa interfere, or will he let his sister decide?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, or any of its characters.

A/N: This story is about the love of Akira Sendoh for Kaede Rukawa's twin sister. Before he met Rukawa's sister, Sendoh and Rukawa were already rivals. What would Akira Sendoh do get this girl.

**CHAPTER 1: Conflict**

A practice game held at Ryonan high, Shohoku vs. Ryonan. It was already the second half, and both teams will stop at nothing just to achieve victory. Ryonan is at the upper hand with the score of eighty-six against Shohoku with eighty-three points.

Loud shouts and cheers are heard inside the gymnasium, mostly for Rukawa and Sendoh. The two ace players are playing very soulfully against each other. None of them will let the other go ahead. The game was more like Sendoh vs. Rukawa rather than Ryonan vs. Shohoku.

"Nice game Rukawa, too bad you can't beat me!" Sendoh said in his usual confident smile.

"Hmph." was Rukawa's only response.

The two aces were on guard against each other, neither one of them wants to lose. The teams went head to head, and the score went on to a tie. Rukawa got the ball, but Sendoh was persistently guarding him.

"Hey! Kitsune, pass the ball here." It's was Sakuragi.

"Do'ahou." Rukawa said as he passed the ball to his red headed team mate.

"HAHAHA, I'll show you what a real slam dunk should be." Sakuragi boasted off.

Rukawa had no choice but to pass the ball to Sakuragi. He was more intact on beating Sendoh in the game than his differences on Sakuragi.

After a few minutes, Shohoku was on the lead with the score of ninety-seven to ninety-five. There were only two minutes left and Shohoku can't let Ryonan get the ahead. Right on the last minute Ryonan got the ball and went for a fast break. A few seconds was left until Sendoh made a graceful dunk on the ring. The score became tie with both teams have ninety-seven points.

An extension of the game was made.

"I'm gonna beat you, Sendoh." Rukawa said in his cold usual tone.

"We'll see." as usual Sendoh has full confidence on their victory.

The game was finished after a few minutes; it was ended by a three pointer by Akira Sendoh.

**FLASHBACK**

"A minute left, and I'm sure you will make it!" Ayako cheered for her team.

"Team, You heard what Ayako said. Don't let them be the best of us!" Captain Akagi shouted.

"In a minute, I'll be able to beat you." Rukawa stared at Sendoh very seriously.

"..." Sendoh just smiled as if he wasn't threatened.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

After the game, the Shohoku team went back to their school. A bit disappointed, they just accepted their defeat. But Kaede Rukawa can't accept his defeat; he swore that he will defeat Sendoh no matter what it takes.

The next day, the Ryonan basketball team practiced for the inter-high tournament. As usual, Akira Sendoh didn't go to their practice and decided to go fishing instead. On his way to the main gate he bumped into one of the students in their school, not just any student but the prettiest girl he as ever seen.

"Ouch..." the girl exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Sendoh was mesmerized by the girls' sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." the girl responded.

"I'm sorry, here I'll pick up your things." he picked up every single thing that the girl was carrying.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." she bowed to him and went away.

Sendoh was still mesmerized by her beauty; he stared blankly at the hall way where the girl went.

"Hey, there you are!" Hikoichi called on to Sendoh.

"Ehhhhh." Sendoh came back to his sanity.

"What are you looking at over there?" Hikoichi asked.

"An angel..." he said in his usual tone.

"....?" Hikoichi said nothing, but was really confused.

Sendoh was about to go fishing when he saw a card lying on the floor. It was the angelic girls' ID.

"Kairi Rukawa." Hikoichi read the name on the ID

"So that's her name." he said in almost a whisper.

"She must've dropped this. I'll give it to her tomorrow if you like-" Hikoichi's sentence was cut off by Sendoh.

"So, you know this girl?" he hurriedly asked.

"Ah, yes! She's one of my classmates." Hikoichi answered.

"Really? Let's go to the gym, tell me everything that you know about her." Sendoh said happily.

Hikoichi can't do anything but to agree.

"So tell me, what do you know about her?" Sendoh asked the rather confused Hikoichi.

"Well, she's an A student she's one of the best in our batch. She's very good at sports and she also has a lot of suitors."

"And..." Sendoh asked even more.

"That's it. That is all I know about her." Hikoichi faced Sendoh.

"What? That's all?" Sendoh said in his disappointment.

As they talk, they didn't realize that they were already inside the gym where Coach Taoka was assembling the whole team.

"Here we are coach." Sendoh entered the gym with a bright expression.

"You're late again! You, of most of the team members should know about discipline and responsibility." Coach Taoka shouted at the daydreaming team captain.

"What happened to him?" Koushino asked Hikoichi.

"I don't know. When I saw him he was talking about seeing an 'angel'." Hikoichi answered the question, which he was also confused of.

"Well anyway, I'm going to introduce to you our new team manager." Coach Taoka exclaimed.

"New...team manager?" Koushino asked.

"I'll introduce to you, Miss Kairi Rukawa."

The moment that Akira Sendoh heard the name he suddenly woke up from his day dream. She entered the room, as soon as she heard the coach called her. She was wearing a blue sleeveless hooded shirt with cycling shorts and a pair of snickers. Sendoh's eyes widened as he saw his angel. He couldn't stop at noticing her pale skin and her long raven hair and her pair of blue eyes, that seems to make him melt.

"Kairi, this is our teams' team captain, Akira Sendoh." Coach Taoka introduced.

"Oh, it's you." she smiled at Sendoh and bowed to him.

"Hi." Sendoh was controlling his self not to blush.

_'She's so beautiful. I wonder what type of guy she likes? I made up my mind... I'll court her, nothing and no one will be able to stop me!'_

Sendoh was so mesmerized of her beauty, that he wasn't paying attention to their coach.

A/N: Watch out for the next chapter. Let's see how the ace player Akira Sendoh make his move on Rukawa's sister.


	2. Love For Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, or any of its characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews y'all, even though some of them are flames; I appreciated it. The girl Kairi is just one of my made up characters, and she's not me. I know that there's a lot of fics like this but I can't help myself being inspired by them. Hope you guys understand. Please review!

**Chapter 2: Love for her**

It's been a few weeks since Kairi joined the basketball team as the new team manager.

Everyday she walks to school and hopes for a beautiful start. The day was a fine and beautiful one, the clear blue sky was endless and the sun shined all over. The wind was very blissful and the whole place was quiet and peaceful.

"Ohayou Kairi chan." one of Kairi's classmates greeted.

"Ohayou." she greeted in response.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" her classmates compliment.

"Yes it is." Kairi looked at the sky and smiled.

Kairi and her classmate walked to school together. It was almost a usual school day for Kairi, but as soon as they reached their lockers a lot of people were crowding the place; specifically Kairi's locker.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kairi asked one of the students.

"You're Kairi, right?" her schoolmate asked in response.

"Yes." Kairi answered.

All the people began staring at her, whispering and smiling. Some gave cold and angry stares some became amused and envious. Kairi was beginning to feel uneasiness under her throat.

"You know you're very lucky" a girl approached her and patted her shoulders.

"Yes, lucky. Hmph!" some of the girls snubbed her and went away.

"..." she was getting even more confused by the second and couldn't say anything.

The students went away and left her. Kairi went to her locker to take a look. As the students disappear she saw some colorful objects lying down her locker. Lot's of flowers were addressed to her, they were of different colors and sizes; but these things never seem to be new to her because she was receiving some for a long time from different persons.

Kairi picked some up and looked for a card to see who it came from. She took a look at all the cards and she became to a conclusion that it came from only one person.

_My dearest Kairi,_

_The first time I saw you I knew that you were the one. I'll do everything for you and I'll stop at nothing 'til I do. I'll be watching over you and I won't let anyone take you away._

_Loving my angel,_

_# 7_

"...# 7" Kairi whispered.

"You're so lucky! I'm not even surprised that '_he'_ likes you." Kairi's classmate exclaimed.

"He, Who's _'he'_?" Kairi questioned.

"You don't know who _'he'_ is?!?" her classmate raised her tone in surprise.

"..." Kairi was again speechless.

"Sorry, I can't tell you who he is" she winked at Kairi.

After that Kairi and her classmate went to their classroom and she resumed to her usual activities; such as her classes.

A few hours later, it was already dismissal.

Kairi was about to go to the gym, as she walked to the corridor; cold, amusement and sorrowful stares were given to her. She saw some students whispering and gossiping as they look at her. She didn't mind them and proceed to her business. Meanwhile, the same thing was happening at the gym.

"Sempai, is it true?" Hikoichi shouted behind Sendoh.

"What's true?" Sendoh replied.

"The flowers...and Kairi" Hikoichi shouted even more.

"Flowers, Kairi?" Sendoh blinked.

The rest of the team overheard them and began to crowd around them.

"You sneaky wolf, you didn't even mention anything about you and Kairi." Koushino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Kairi was your angel." Hikoichi figured.

"What the..." Sendoh turned red as a tomato.

After the practice Kairi was still clueless on who's her secret admirer. It was already dark when the practice was over. The others including Sendoh already left. Unknown to her, she was being followed by a strange person.

"Aww come on sempai, admit it!" Hikoichi never stopped on asking him about Kairi.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Sendoh walked away.

"HEY! Isn't that Kairi over there?" Hikoichi cranked.

"What, where?" he walked back to Hikoichi.

"So, you do like her." Hikoichi smirked.

"..." Sendoh didn't answer.

Kairi was getting the feeling of being followed so she ran fast and tried to lose that person; unfortunately for her she got cornered. It seems that her stalker was a part of a gang in Kanagawa.

"Hello, my dearest Kairi." one of the gangsters approached her.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"You need not to know." he answered.

"Kairi-chan, will you go out with me?" he hold Kairi's arm very tight.

"Let go...of me!" Kairi demanded.

Sendoh and Hikoichi were still on the same place. The ever annoying and skeptic Hikoichi is starting to annoy the ace player.

"Sempai, admit it already" Hikoichi again asks Sendoh.

"I already told you, it wasn't me." Sendoh looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's Kairi!" Hikoichi exclaimed.

"I'm not falling for that one again." Sendoh didn't look back.

"I'm serious, she's in some kind of trouble." he pulled Sendoh to his direction.

"What!" Sendoh looked at the place that Hikoichi is pointing at.

"You should go now Hikoichi." Sendoh commanded.

"Why? Hey where are you going?" Hikoichi inquired.

"I'm gonna save an angel." Sendoh left immediately.

"But..." Hikoichi left, scarred that he might get in trouble too.

Kairi was getting irritated with the guy so she pulled her hands away from him. As soon as Sendoh saw the incident, he hurriedly went to help her.

"Playing hard to get are you." some of the gangster locked her arms and stopped her from moving.

"Let go! You're going to regret this." she said in her fury.

"Yeah right, how 'bout a kiss my dearest." he hold Kairi chin and pushed his face towards her.

"No...stay away." Kairi pleaded.

Sendoh came in time and he was able to stop the guy. The punched him in the face really hard. He was furious about it and got attacked by five of the guys comrades.

"Is she your girlfriend? Too bad 'cause she's mine now." he got up and teased him as his friend's gang up on Sendoh.

"Bastard, you get away from her!" Sendoh got up and fought the other gangster.

"Stop that you cowards how can you do that to him." Kairi freed herself from their grip and kicked them.

"Why you..." one of the gangsters attacked her.

Sendoh helped Kairi and managed to save her. Sendoh got bruised and beaten up, so she decided to take him to her apartment to treat his wounds. Kairi carried him on her shoulders to help him walk.

"Please sit down, I'll go get some bandages." she layed Sendoh on the couch.

It didn't take her long to get some so she hurried back to him. She treated his wounds and said nothing in the process.

"You shouldn't have butted in." she said coldly.

"My conscience will haunt me if I didn't." he smiled.

"I can take care of myself." she looked straight into his eyes.

"From now on you don't have to worry, because I'll take care of you." he stood up from the couch.

Sendoh didn't have any second thoughts; he pulled Kairi into his arms and hugged her tight. Kairi was surprised; no one has ever been so caring to her before. She remained calm and rested on his chest, she could feel his warm embrace on her body and she felt so at ease.

"I will not let anyone hurt my angel." Kairi looked at Sendoh as he says this.

"I..." before she could speak Sendoh sealed her lips with his.

Kairi didn't expect that he would do that, she was so shocked and her body became stiff. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and Sendoh looked at her with a sweet and gentle smile.

"I love you." Sendoh said as he layed her head on his chest.

"Baka..." she said as her tears fall down her cheeks.

It was the first time that she felt warm and happy. Warmth that has makes her cold heart melt. Happiness that seems no one could possibly take it away. And love, that no one has given her. She was once lost in the dark until she was again found.

A/N: I can't believe that I just wrote that. Oh well, I was kind of in a romantic mood. Please review!


	3. A Nightmare Came True

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

A/N: I decided to update early, so keep on reading!

**Chapter 3: A Nightmare Came True **

Sendoh held Kairi in his arms for a few minutes, it was a dream come true for him, he was so happy that he forgot the injuries that he received from the gangsters. As for Kairi, it was her way of showing him gratitude. But, Akira Sendoh misunderstood her and thought that their already mutual to each other.

'_I could live like this forever. I don't care the damn what happens to me, as long as my angel is with me. It's not like everyday you'll be able to meet an innocent and beautiful looking girl. She's so nice and composed; I'll never let her be harmed. And I will love her 'til my life ends.' he woke up from his thoughts and blushed._

'_Did I just say that? I must've been hit hard on the head. Well come to think of it, she is different. Oh crap! I can stop blushing, she's so beautiful. Argh, what am' I gonna do? Maybe I should tell her.' Sendoh suddenly let go of Kairi and faced her._

"Kairi-chan...I need...to...tell you something." Sendoh said between the lines.

"Uhhh, okay." Kairi looked at him very puzzled.

"I...I..." Sendoh can't complete his sentence because of his tension.

"..." Kairi began to look really serious.

"Actually, I...I...lo..." Sendoh's was about to say it completely but was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.

"**DING DONG"**

"Who could that be? Wait here I'll go see who it is." Kairi stood up from the couch.

Sendoh was relieved, but he was still tensioned and frustrated. Meanwhile, Kairi went to the door to see who it is. It turns out to be her brother, Kaede Rukawa. She was a bit surprised to see him; nevertheless she was very happy to see his older twin brother.

"Onii-chan" Kairi hugged him and cling on his arms and went inside.

"You have a visitor?" He asked her as soon as he saw a pair of shoes on the floor.

"Yes, actually he saved me from a couple of gangster on the corner." Kairi told him the story.

"Mmm" Kaede looked at her very suspiciously.

"I know I know...I can take care of myself, but he voluntarily help me." Kairi stammered.

"Mmm" Kaede looked around the house to see this so-called savior of his sister.

"Onii-chan, I would like you to meet..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

The moment Kaede Rukawa saw Akira Sendoh; he was looking very furious and flamed up. As for Akira Sendoh, he became puzzled and stared at him curiously.

"Sendoh" Kaede said under his voice.

"You mean you know each other?" she started to sound surprised.

"..." neither of them responded.

"Onii-chan, he's the guy I was talking about." Kairi said proudly.

It was already dinner time so Kairi decided to invite Akira Sendoh for dinner which he gladly accepted. The night ended as Kairi didn't notice the tension between her brother and Sendoh.

The other day, the basketball team was getting ready for practice. Surprisingly, Akira Sendoh came in early but was a on a slump. Koushino and Hikoichi approached him and asked.

"Yo Sendoh, is there a problem?" asked Koushino.

"Nothing..." he replied lamely.

"Hikoichi here said that you helped Kairi in some kind of trouble. So, what happened?" he asked forwardly.

"..." Sendoh looked at them pathetically and began to feel very down and miserable.

"Hey, don't cry man! You looked as if you were busted by your crushes brother." Koushino joked but it just made Sendoh feel more terrible.

"You mean..." Hikoichi and Koushino asked in unison.

"It's like this..." Sendoh sat down on the floor and held his legs.

**FLASHBACK**

He and Kaede Rukawa went home together. He was feeling a bit intimidated by the so-called twin brother of his angel. On the bench near the station Kaede Rukawa confronted the ace player. He has never seen him so serious before, it was kinda like he was a different person.

"Tell me, your true intention on my sister is..." he asked forwardly.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. I like her, you wouldn't mind if I court her, right?" Sendoh answered his question in full confidence.

"Certainly..."

"Really, thanks man." he almost jumped in happiness.

"...not!" Kaede continued his sentence.

"What" he became stiff and his happy expression was no longer to be seen.

"I will not let my sister be in the hands of someone like you." after that Kaede turned his back at him.

"Are you the one to decide on who's gonna court her?" Sendoh questioned him.

"Stay away from her or you'll regret it." Kaede warned and left off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You mean, Kairi is Rukawa's sister?" Hikoichi's eyes widen. "Gotta check that!" he said under his voice.

"Oh...well there are a lot of girls out there, forget about her." Koushino tried to calm him.

"But...I" Sendoh muttered.

"Hey, Hikoichi what are you writing?" Koushino asked

"This.' NEVER COURT YOU RIVALS SISTER.'" Hikoichi read.

Unfortunately, it made the ace player felt even more miserable. He took the whole incident very hard, it was his first time to be let down by someone.

"Hey guys, Coach Taoka going to say something so you better go there now." Kairi entered the room.

After Sendoh saw Kairi entered the room he can't help himself not to feel sad. He was staring at her blankly until tears form at the edge of his eyes.

"Yes; let's go." Koushino called out.

"Daijoubu, Sendoh-kun" Kairi asked.

"..." Sendoh looked at her with eyes full of despair.

Moments later, the whole team was gathered because of an announcement that Coach Taoka will say.

"I gathered you all here because we were invited by the Kanagawa Basketball Competition Board for a free vacation on an island resort to congratulate us for being able to enter the tournaments. All members will be coming there with me along with Kairi. Be here at exactly 8:00 o'clock tomorrow. Is everything clear?

"Yes coach!" they answered in unison.

"Okay then, you guys better not be late; especially you Sendoh." Coach Taoka said aloud.

The practice was over after that. Sendoh was still feeling miserable and went straight home.

'_Wait! It's not like Kairi dumped me, it's only his brother. I won't give up, especially now that I got my first base with her.'_ he smirked

A/N: Way to go! I just love conflicts between a brother and a lover. More reviews please!


End file.
